This invention relates to a manipulator and more particularly to a manipulator in which the driving or power means are mounted on an attaching portion of the manipulator, thereby making the handling easier and providing for effective load distribution.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an efficient manipulator which is operable to pick up and move articles to different places or positions as may be desired, for example in handling articles which are subjected to a pressing or stamping operation or the like in a pressing or stamping machine or press.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.